And So We Meet Again
by Annybanany
Summary: Well if you dont know yet I am taking over this story and finishing it for Anna Ride. with her permission of course um I hope i Live up to your expectations? This is the Sequel to Life Hates Me. I recommend you read that and the beginning of And So We Meet Again BEFORE you read this one and review!. Think of this as Part 2 of A.S.W.M.A. .
1. Sneak Peek! :

**A/N: Ok so...this is my very first time writing like in public, on the internet where people can read, criticize, and be mean to me...So what am i going to do? Well this is my first time after all so what i am going to do is...im going to give you a sneak preview of whats to come for this story. If i get enough reviews then I will know its a good sign to continue. I will also try to get the original author to give a quick input about this sneak peak. YES...this means you Anna Ride!**

**MAX POV**

Oh great...You haven't seen one of your best friends for 6 months and the first thing they want to do is _TALK, _like legit talk. _Oh great, here we go_, I thought. I have no clue why, but this really set me off. Just cuz ya know? I have this like 6th sense where i know when something bad is about to happen...I guess it just comes with the entire Maximum Martinez package huh? From the look on Iggy's face I was assumming it had to do with the breakup between me and Fang and getting us back together. Hahaha well too bad for him because it wasn't gonna happen! I may write songs about him and his smile might..._just might_... still make me swoon, but that doesn't mean I would be stupid enough to come back to _THAT_.

"What?" I snapped. I instantly regretted snapping the moment I saw the guilty look on his face.

"Uh...how do I tell you the truth without you castrating me?" he laugh sheepishly. He took a deep breath, "Ok here goes."

"Get on with it!" I was seriously getting tired of waiting.

"Max, that night at the party when Fang made out with Maya...i-it wasn't h-his fault. It was mine. I was the one who forced him to go to that party because I thought he needed to loosen up. Hehehe he loosened up alright...a bit TOO much. The point is I was the one that force him to go against his will... !" Iggy quickly rushed out.

He was now curled up in the fighting position called the armadillo. A defensive position that I had taught him that protected all vital organs. It took all of my self control to not burst out laughing right there...but then my brain processed his words...That boy did the smart thing going into the armidillo position.

"YOU WHAT? SO THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT?" I boomed. Iggy seemed to cringed at the last two words. He peeked his head out, hope in his eyes.

"So since you're mad at me now...Does that mean you will forgive Fang and get back with him?" Iggy asked oh so hopefully. It took all my will power not to punch his lights out.

"No. IT. DOESN'T." I ground out. "_I am going to make the both of you pay...dearly. Now GET OUT!" _And with that he scurried out of my room like his life depended on it...and it did. I smirked to myself _I've still got it_. Now, for the fun part. I get to plan Iggy's and Fang demise! I would need help of course...

"Oh giii-rrrllllsss...I need your devious minds to assist me in my mission!"

_Let the plotting begin._

**Eh, EH? So whatcha think? um definitely review because i need ideas on what Max and the girls should do to Fang and Iggy. All credit on the story up till now goes to the one and only Anna Ride! She's really awesome and if you haven't checked her out. GET. YOUR. LAZY. ASS. UP. AND. DO. IT! and REVIEW. what can i improve on? all ideas for this story are welcome! constructive criticism is also welcome. Eh, how else will i improve. No Cussing Me Out Though! and i want...how about 10 reviews on this? I need the motivation. Plus it let's me know if your interested.**

**Oh now im pissed for some reason ****t keeps editing out one of my lines...its not inappropriate or anything! So im gonna try and see if it will fit in the authors note. Here goes.**

**_"The point is I was the one that force him to go against his will... !" Iggy quickly rushed out..._**

**_And it took it out...damn... ok the part after the ... but before the ! was "ok now you can kill me just tell Anna I love her and always will"...i type them without spaces on purpose to show that he was speaking quickly...um can anybody tell me why it removed it?_**


	2. The Plan

**A/N - Well, I am very disappointed in you guys! *puts on scolding face* I go and check the story stats and what do I see? **_**22**_** visitors! and out of the 22 how many bother to review? 3! one of the reviews didnt count because it was tellin me to go and sign a petition against limiting out creativity. Check it out on my profile! Anyways...I really hope you guys do review. It lets me know that my work is appreciated so i know to continue!**

**Max POV**

The experts. Before we go any further lets clarify who the "experts" are exactly. Well I've got the oh-so-wonderful French girls Cami and Elle and then I've got my friends from home, Angel, Anna, Chrissy, Nudge, and my sister, Ella **(A/N I know, if you look back the beginning of the story written by Anna Ride it doesn't mention Ella or Gazzy...but I felt like i **_**just had**_** to bring them along! )** who came along with Fang and Iggy here to Paris for some reason. When I first saw Fangand Iggy I figured they weren't alone...and I was right! Even the Gasman came! And it turned out that the girls at the new pledges's meeting asking me those questions were Angel and Chrissy. I hadn't even recognized them which was a shame on my part. Angel had grown so much! Despite the fact I didn't recognize them, they were exstatic when I called them up to help me out! **(A/N Sorry for all the !'s)** Nudge even came bursting through the door of our Sorority House.

"ZOMG! It's been like forever! I would have never guessed that you would be the most popular girl here! I thought for sure the most popular girl here would be a total bitch but then when Angel and Chrissy told me it was you I was like 'No way! She's the hot chick all the guys talk about?' Speaking of hot, I love the weather here. It's totally perfect. Oh and you know what else is perfect? How messed up Lissa's face it right now. Did you guys do that? You're ama-"

Thank God Angel had clamped her hand around Nudge's mouth. I thought my ears were about to bleed.

"Thank the heavens," I breathed. "It's so wonderful to see you guys again! I've missed you so much it hurt."

After the hugs, greetings, and introductions were passed around, my friends from home were filling me in on everything that I had missed while I told them how wonderful my life was here in Paris...At least it was wonderful until Fang and Dylan caught up with me. If you haven't caught on yet, I told them about the phonecall I recieved from Dylan. I was pretty psyched and paranoid. I had to tell _someone._ Alright it was time to get to the point of gathering them all here in one place.

"Guys, the reason Cami, Elle, and I called you here was so that you could help me get revenge on Fang and Iggy. Did you know it was Iggy's fault Fang got wasted in the first place and mad out with Maya?"

Anna was shifting around uncomfortably. Well Iggy _was _her responsibility after all. It definitely was his fault Fang and I split up but that wouldn't mean I was ready to let Fang off the hook. I would find away to torture the _both_ of them until they begged at my feet for forgiveness. That was the least I deserved. I mean who mixes up his own girlfriend for a doppleganger?**(Means look alike or something like that)** Didnt' he know something was up when he made out with Maya and didn't feel the usual sparks? Ugh I just about go godzilla every time just thinking about it.

I looked up at my friends for the first time carefully to gauge their reactions. Anna and Chrissy were the ones that really caught my attention. Anna went from guilty to a face that screamed bloody murder. While Chrissy went from astonished to, also, bloody murder.

"Oh they are going to be begging like dogs. I will make sure of it if it's the last thing I do," growled Anna.

"Ya got that bloody right," Chrissy said.

"Alright then now that I've got all of you guys on board any ideas on what to do next?"

"OH OH OH! We have several ideas!" screamed Ella, Nudge, and...Angel?

From the looks on their faces it had better be good. They hurriedly whispered their plan to me, then to everyone else.

"Nudge, Ella, and Angel? YOU GUYS ARE GENIUSES!"

"We know," Angel said smugly.

"Cami, Elle? What do you think?"

I realized that the entire time they had just been standing there and observing, not really getting a chance to add their input.

"We love it! Except Instead of using Dylan as a fake date to piss off Fang you should choose Ryan, Dylan's brother!" Cami added.

"Cami, that's perfect! That way, it'll piss off Fang _and_ Dylan. Who said only Fang and Iggy were to be tortured?"

"Cami, Elle? Have I ever told you how much I love you guys?" I exclaimed. "So...now does the plan sound good? Are we ready to dish out the much deserved punishment?"

I recieved nods of varying degrees of excitement from everyone.

"Anna, Chrissy, I am entrusting you two with the task of coming up with some kind of painful torture -whether emotionally or physically-for Iggy."

"Got it Max, you can count on us!" They chorused.

"Alright gang, move out!" I yelled.

"Let the operation begin."

This was gonna be a hell lot of fun...at least for me and the girls anyways...Alright, alright already! Its gonna be the most fun for me. There I said it. HAPPY?...Sheesh.

**A/N Love it? Hate it? REVIEW! iKnow it's sorta short. But if I write to much in one update then I won't be able to write anything original. ANY ideas on how Iggy should be punished. Or any ideas for any other detail on the story is welcome. So is constructive criticism. NO CUSSING. PLEASE. FOR THE SAKE OF THE PEOPLE! Also I would like to give a shout out to cookielover296! She gave me the idea for the fake dating..not that i wasn't already thinking about it. but her suggesting it let me know i was heading in the right direction. So you can thank her...AND ME...for this update! (: **

**-Annybanany**


	3. Phase 1

**A/N- Ok. I have given up on the whole review thing. People are so dissappointing these days O.O . So from now on I am just gonna update whenever I'm bored and to my hearts content...or until I run out of ideas. So Enjoy! (:**

"Nudge you're brilliant!" I beamed.

She had managed to hack into Beta's database to get their schedules. Yes, Gamma, Beta, and Theta each have their own data bases. What? How else were we gonna remember our hectic schedules, answer questions, _AND_ know when new pledges where coming? Did you think new pledges just fell out of the sky and we would just _KNOW?_ Pffftt...Girl you crazy! Or guy...or girl-guy? Or possibly he-she? YOWZAS I'm getting off track! _FOCUS MAX! _Ok, the plan. Phase one. Got it.

ANYWAYS. This way, we would know Ryan's ...wait _IS _his name Ryan? Or was it Robert? Or was is Elbert? Hang on, lemme check with Nudge...Yep the douche's name is indeed Ryan. I could care less. Wow. It's been 10 minutes and I've made so much progress don'tcha think? _Max that is enough! Focus and to the point! *deep breath* ok_. As I was saying before, this way we would know Ryan's schedule. What his classes are, his favorite hangouts and what he plans on doing. You see, all Gammas, Betas, and Thetas upload their personal schedules onto the website and it can only be accessed by fellow members of their house. This way if something bad happened they could gather quickly and help each other out. Seeing how easy it was for Nudge to hack into Beta's database made me paranoid so I decided to tell her to heighten up our security. Just in case Dylan happened to get any stalkerish ideas. Ya know.

With Ryan's schedule now in hand scheming was made a hell lot easier. We also got Fang's and Dylan's schedule bt-dubs. The reason? I was only willing to spend as much time as was needed with Ryan. And what was the point of this whole opperation? To make Fang and Dylan suffer. So why spend time with Ryan if neither of them were around? Although Dylan's schedule was just there for bonus points if you know what I mean. If Dylan was there I wouldn't spend time with Ryan. If Fang was there I would be _all over_ Ryan. If both of them were there? BONUS POINTS FOR MAX! YAY!

However when I agreed to this plan there was one major flaw I hadn't even thought of. I would have to get a makeover from the girls...but...ANYTHING for revenge. Right? So it was simple. "Accidently" bump into Ryan looking all dressed up and looking hot so all the Betas would drool. And finally? Make Fang so jealous he would just want to jump in a hole and rot to death! MWUAHAHAHAH! (Man, I would be so great at world domination! Luckily for you, I decline) But this is only phase one. There is definitely more to come. But we decided we deserved a break for being so intellectually devious. The next phase would just depend on how phase one itself went.

"Alright, so now that phase one is complete when do I start?" I asked. I was practically bouncing out of my seat!

"Hmm...What's today? Saturday? I suggest we start Monday. That way Ryan will have class and we can spend tomorrow working out all the kinks in our plan. And in case you're wondering about the class thing, its so that you can sit next to him and act all flirty. Capiche?," Ella replied.

"That's perfect. By the way Max. I know you don't like hanging out with Ryan more than you have to but you might have to spend one day of just one on one to make sure he's completely whipped and willing to bend to your every whim!" Cami stated matter-of-factly.

"Ella? Capiche. Cami? Ugh...fine. But only ONE day," I whined. Seriously? I know I said I would do anything for revenge but EW. I hate being looked at by guys like I'm just some piece of meat on a platter!

"Max, one more thing. We're gonna take turns following you two at a time. This plan is good but also dangerous. With you all dressed up we don't know what kind of ideas might be put into their heads. Dylan might pull another creeper on you and try to force himself on you again or some other guys might try to do something even more drastic if you catch my drift."

"Sure. That's perfectly fine Angel. You always know best. We can work our the shifts tomorrow. I'm really tired right now. So I think I'll go to bed okay guys? G'night!"

" 'Night Max," they all chorused.

Man, Angel might have been the youngest but she was by far the wisest! That girl thinks of everything!_ Thanks guys. You're the greatest friends I could ever ask for_. I smirked to myself as I headed upstairs. I was completely brain dead. Did I mention it was like 2 in the morning? I would need all the sleep I could get if I was going to pull this off. Tomorrow was going to be a day of planning, replanning, fool proofing, and blowing up my brains with all the thinking. _Even though Fang and I are through I still have one thing that will always be the love of my life. MY BED! Tomorrow's gonna be a long day..._

**A/N- Love it? Hate it? Ways I can improve? btw. If I run out of ideas I WILL be asking for help from all you guys out there. um...Im not to great with dialogue so yea. Any ideas on how I can improve? Tell me what you liked or disliked about the story too! It would be great to hear from you!**

**-Annybanany**


	4. 5 AM and it's Already Hectic!

_Monday_

It's currently 5 AM. Yes, you heard me. The girls made me get up at 5 freaking AM in the morning! What cruel _THING_ does that? I need my freaking sleep man! Maximum Martinez needs her 'beauty sleep' people! How else is she going to keep her edge with her obnoxious comments? And why is she talking about herself in third person?...

So obviously you realize what groggy thoughts were going through my head when I was rudely interupted during my beauty sleep. And if you can't? Well, I'll tell you anyways, but seriously, if you don't know then you're denser than a rock. Actually...I'll just tell you the first words that came out of my mouth...My thoughts when I was first woken up weren't exactly...rated G towards the person that woke me up. Which by the way, they woke me up by pouring a bucket of ice cold water on me! Do you know how cold it is in Paris at 5 AM?

"If you had a death wish...you could've just simply told me instead of pouring ice cold water on me," I growled.

"Oh, but Maxi-poop, I thought you wanted me to wake you up like this? You even made sure I would remember by putting Justin Beiber as my ringtone for my alarm _to make sure_ I wouldn't forget to wake you up._ Or did you already forget?_" Elle was giving me a sickeningly sweet smile.

I had a feeling I would be sorry I had ever changed her ringtone...

"Oh, right, the plan. Ok, I'm up." I grumbled. I stumbled out of bed and being the stealthy gazelle that I am, I fell on my face. _Did I just seriously make an analogy of myself and a gazelle?_ I could here Elle trying to muffle her snickers. Key word: _trying_.

"Hurry up Max! School starts at 7 so that gives you 30 minutes to shower and us one hour to make you over! You can't afford to be late! ZOMG! I'm so excited that you agreed to let us make you over. Ok so you want pink lipgloss or clear or...OH! I know! SPARKLES! YEA! Speaking of sparkles I wonder how they got Edward to be all sparkly in the sunlight. What if vampires were real and really did sparkle like that? OMG! It would be so cool to have a vampire for a boyfriend! Max, don't you think my vampire bf and I would make such a cute coup-"

I finally walked over and put my hand over her mouth. _Is it even nessecarry to tell you who was speaking that entire paragraph? I thought not._

"I'm going to take my shower," I mumbled. I used the 30 minutes I had to my advantage. I turned the shower head to the highest it would go so I could get a nice massage and work out all the kinks and cramps in my muscles. When I finally stepped out of the shower and managed to wrap a towel around myself and my hair, I was interrupted by the girls.

"Alright ladies, go, go GO! Drag her in, tie her down, gag her if we have to! We CANNOT afford failure or slackers! IS THAT CLEAR?" Cami bellowed from the bathroom doorway as Elle, Angel, Anna, Chrissy, Nudge, and Ella rushed in and swept me away.

"Affirmative, Lieutenant Hardcore-Ass-Kicker-Mc.-Fluffy-kins!" They all chorused.

"Lieutenant Hardcore-Bass-Licker-Mc.-Fluffy-kins? Cami I try not to judge but that's just nasty!" I was seriously grossed out. Of all the names she could pick she picks BASS LICKER? Wow, just, WOW.

"NO MAX!" Cami yelled, "_Lieutenant Hardcore-Ass-Kicker-Mc.-Fluffy-kins._ Get it? Got it? Good! Now, no more questions from the subject! Strap her down and let's get going with mission!

Wow...Cami must really be on steriods today. Either that or Elle must've made sure she didn't get her decaf coffee this morning. Wait a minute...Oh.

While they were bustling around, duct taping and tying me down to the chair, I was getting seriously pissed. After all, I had AGREED to this makeover so why would I be running away? Was tying me down really necessary? Alright that's it NOW I'M PISSED.

"HEY! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? REMEMBER, I AGREED TO THIS SO WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU TIEING ME DOWN?"

"Oh, I guess we sorta forgot sorry Max," Angel said meekly while giving me the Bambi eyes.

Damn that girl. She always knew I had a weakness for those eyes. I immediately cooled down from my temper.

"Alright Cami, Elle, you start doing her hair. Curl it, straighten it, or make it wavy, I don't care. Just do something! Ella, Anna, and Chrissy, you guys go pick out an outfit for Max. Something sexy but doesn't scream slutty or desperate. Either that or someting sweet, cute,and completely eye catching. Get it? Got it? Good. Angel and I will do Max's makeup. Everybody clear on the game plan?"

Wow, Nudge said that in less than a breath! Her skills are seriously improving. Should I be worried?

"Aye-aye Colonel Nudge Channel!" They all but chanted. **(A/N: Sorry for all the military-ness. I just thought it would make the story more cute and entertaining!)**

Surpisingly, we were done in 45 minutes, leaving me 15 minutes to go downstairs and eat breakfast while everyone else went and got ready before we had to leave for school. In the end, Cami and Elle decided not to style my hair with any heat whatsoever. Instead, they looked up a hair tutorial on youtube by our favorite hair guru Bebexo and did her fancy fishtail braid on me.** (A/N: Seriously guys, go check that video out on youtube! It's a really cute hairdo! )** I actually really liked it. It was a pretty and summery yet soft look. I have no clue where they found them, but the tiny wild flowers in my hair were just abosulutely beautiful! They were embedded perfectly into my hair to hide all the places where there were any hairties. Ella, Anna, and Chrissy decided to go with the sweet, cute, and completely eye cathching look for my outfit in order to match my hairdo. I had on a simple white scoop neck shirt that had a cute little pocket on the top right, along with one of those flowery skirts from Abercrombie. Or was it Hollister? Oh well, I could really care less. And yes, they do HAVE those stores here in Paris. Thank god they gave me super comfy flats to match the flowery skirt though. Nudge and Angel also caught on with the idea and decided to make my makeup really natural. Nudge drew a thin line of liquid eyeliner on my top lids to make my lashes look thicker while Angel curled my lashes and applied mascara to my lashes to make my eyes pop. After that, the two of them decided to make my skin look flawless and dewy. All in all, I would have to say I looked gorgeous. Not, hot, but gorgeous. I definitely perfered this over looking hot. For once in my life I feel like...I don't know, ME. Not just some piece of meat on a platter for guys to look at and drool over, ya know?

"I...I-I don't know what to say guys. I look...I look gorgeous. You guys are the best friends a girl could ever ask for! I love you guys so much right now!"

And before I realized what was going on, all of my girls got teary-eyed looks and we went in for a group hug.

"Ok Max, now you better go downstairs and eat while we get ready because we _ALL_ know how cranky you can get without your food," Anna mused. They all started snickering at me while I was attempting my best death glare.

"Oh shut up,'' I pouted.

"You of all people should know we're bloody right!"

"Alright I take back the part where I said I loved you guys, Chrissy."

"Ok, ok that's enough joking at Max's expense. If we don't hurry up and get ready we're gonna look like we were struck by lightning, put through a blender, eaten by a pterodactyl, and came out of its business end!"

"I knew I could always count on you Ella. And, uh, nice analogy sis..."

"Thanks, I really think I'm getting better! Don't ya think?"

"Uh...sure...ok I'm gonna go downstairs and eat breakfast with Line and the rest of the girls."

"Cool see ya in 15." They chorused. **(A/N- If you guys recall this story is Anna Rides's. And in her story Max was in a sorority house so I'm gonna keep it that way. However, I won't be mentioning those girls in the sorority house very often, with the exception of Cami and Elle. And Line is short for Caroline (look it up in Anna's story) and she was the one that took in Max, Elle, and Cami. So yea just thought I would clear up the confusion there!)**

_***15 minutes later***_

"Elle, why don't you drive today? I don't quite trust Cami to drive...Seeing as she didn't give her decaf coffee this morning. Angel, Ella, Nudge, Anna, and Chrissy? I'll meet you there."

"Alright Max. See ya!" Angel yelled back. **(A/N- Uh...I know this is in Paris so...let's just make** **it that the entire gang moved here to go to school so they could be with Max since they** **missed her so much. And Fang came here to go to school and get Max back. Iggy and Gazzy tagged along to help support him. Alright. NOW that that's taken care of...back to the story...)**

The carride there was uneventful. Except for the fact that Cami was cussing out every other car that passed us. I think she also said something about their mommas being llammas? Yes, I do realize that rhymed. Wow, that girl can be seriously creative when she wants to be. I'm gonna make a mental note to never mess with her coffee or with her when she doesn't get it.

We arrived at school at 7 A.M sharp.** (A/N- They are all in college.)** The moment I stepped out of the car all the guys that saw me wre immediately floored. It was actually pretty cool because as Elle, Cami, and I were entering the school, with me in the lead, Angel, Ella, Nudge, Anna, and Chrissy gradually joined us. We created one of those cliche popular girl cliques. It was like that one scene in _Mean Girls 2_ where Mandy and Joe had that face off after they had gathered their recruits except we didn't have any rivals and we weren't trying to be mean or popular...Not the best analogy but hopefully that gave you an idea of what we looked like entering the college. All we needed now was some epic wind to make our hair look windswept and we would look so kick ass.

I spotted Ryan the moment I walked in. I mean he wasn't that hard to spot. His mouth was like hanging down to the floor! Next to him stood all the Beta's which also included Fang and Iggy. Fang and Ryan had their eyes glued on me while Iggy had his on Anna (of course). I made sure to "accidently" touch Ryan's arm as I walked past and winked at him. _Now let phase one of the plan begin._ All I would have to do now is accidently bump into him, and offer to spend the rest of the day with him. Easy peasy. Even though I despise Ryan, I knew in the back of my mind that it would be by far the easiest part of our plan.

Oh, did I _mention_ the look on Fang's face? I had to bite the inside of my cheek to keep from breaking out and laughing. He looked like he was going to murder Ryan and castrate him! Then again I think when I bit my cheek it somehow made me look cuter and seem more like I was silently flirting with Ryan because I could see Iggy slightly holding Fang back. Oh, I was _so_ enjoying this. _Ladies and gentlemen, let the real games begin._

**A/N- So what did you think? I'm gonna assume that you know the drill by now from my previous A/N's so I won't repeat myself. And the reason I take forever to update is because I'm on vacation right now and I tend to work a little bit on the chapter at a time instead of just writing it all at once. Where? I won't tell but if you look on my profile you'll find out! Maybe...So which ever reviewers can guess what country I'm in right now will get a special shout out from yours truly! **

**-Annybanany**


	5. Execution to Perfection

**A/N- Ok, I gotta set some things straight. First off remember 'Line'. Yea, I rechecked and her name is Lina. Spelling error on my part. Sorry! So just thought I would clear it up. Also Anna Ride and I talked and she decided that she wanted the story to be in the States. **

**"Oh! Oops. :D But, yes, it's in the States, and she didn't contact them because she didn't know if they had moved or were mad at her or if they wanted her to get back with Fang or not."**

**In case you're wondering...YESH. I really did just copy and paste a PM that Anna sent me explaining her reasoning for it being in the States. And...Yes, I really was that lazy that I copy and pasted. Anywho (is that even a word?) obviously 'her' is referring to Max and 'them' is all her friends that were in the states with her. I know I said some things about Paris in my recent updates but just ignore them and mentally change the word Paris to United States. Good thing I didn't know enough about Paris to make a location referrence huh? Hm...maybe ignorance isn't all that bad after all. =) Oh and its in California by the way in case you were wondering! Ok so without further ado...*drum roll* I present you with Chapter...*hangon lemme check what chapter it is* 4/5 ish? Yeah..I'm not sure if the sneak peak should count as a chapter, should it? Enjoy!**

**~Annybanany**

**P.S. Don't forget to R&R. Also if there's any confusion in this story to you due to the recent changes feel free to tell me in a review and/or PM me. I would love to hear from you! **

Max POV

Ha, it turns out 'accidently' bumping into Ryan wasn't very difficult. How did I achieve this great feat you ask? Well, did I forget to mention that while Nudge was hack into the Beta's database, she also managed to hack into our college's database and switch my schedule so that it matched all of Fang's and Ryan's activities? Whoops, looks like I forgot that important detail didn't I?

Well now you smarticle particles out there know. Woah, did I just seriously say 'smarticle particles' ?! It sounds like something Nudge would say.

Anyways, while Ryan is thinking what a great coincidence that I was in his class, with Fang wanting to castrate him for making goo goo (or in his case poo poo) eyes at me, I would know that it most definitely not a coincidence. *_Cue maniacal laughter and obsessive hand rubbing from Maximum Alex Martinez* _

Wow. I am a REALLY messed up child. Alright that's enough rambling from me. This must be the side effect of hanging out with Nudge. I'm going to enlighten you with what is currently happening right as of now...And I think I just broke down the 4th wall, didn't I? Oh well.

You people out there have know idea how disturbing it is to have two guys staring at you all during class. I'm surprised there aren't like four holes in the back of my head from all their staring. Oh, and Ryan's failed attempts of making conversation? I had to practically bite the inside of my cheek until it bled to keep from bursting out and laughing! I think even Fang was having the same problem as me.

_*A bit more staring and a couple classes later...*_

Lunch. LUNCH. LUNCH! I'm can finally eat and be FREEEEEE! Or maybe not. I was invited to sit with Ryan and his group of friends for lunch. I've already told the girls what happened and they're gonna sit a table away to keep an eye out on everything that is happening. Talk about perfect opportunity to mess with Fang, right? Hehehehe.

So I grabbed all of my food (which consisted of 3 HUGE chocolate chip cookies, 1 cheeseburger with a double patty, a large fry, and a coke)**(A/N- Man just writing this makes my mouth water!)** and slowly made my way over to Ryan's table. I was definitely taking my time. The evil part of me wanted to get over there as quickly as possible to make Fang jealous. The sensible part of me wanted to take as much time as possible in walking to my doom. So which side did I follow? Both. I took my time alright but I made sure to sway my hips as I made my way over.

Ha! You should've seen their faces! I thought all of their eyeballs were gonna pop out of their sockets! This totally proves my point that everyone at that table is a sexist pig.

"Hey Ryan!" I put on my biggest, most flirtatious smile and blinked my eyes as flirtiously as I knew how. I know, I know, you're probably thinking "_Woah, hold the phone. Maximum Martinez knows how to flirt? The zombie apocalypse is coming And that is alot of variations of the word 'flirt' in one sentence!"_ Despite what you think the zombie apocalypse is definitely not coming and yes I do know how to flirt. In fact, Nudge even _made sure_ to give me lessons, freaking _lessons_, on how to flirt in preparation for this day. Yes, she was _that _prepared.

"Hey hot stuff."

See, under normal circumstances I would've rolled my eyes, called him a sexist pig, and then nailed him in the family jewels. But of course, these weren't normal circumstances. I _had_ to endure through this if I was going to make Fang jealous. It took all of my self control to not do all of the things mentioned. Instead I just took a seat next to him, making sure my leg was touching his.

The looks his friends were giving him? Well, they ranged somewhere from admiration to jealously to disgust to just plain wanting to murder him. I'm sure you can guess which two people at the table were giving him the disgusted and murderous looks? If you guessed Fang and Iggy then _ding ding ding!_ Ladies and gentlemen, we have a winner!

"So what's up guys?" I know. Lame conversation starter right? But what could you expect me to say? I barely know these people apart from Iggy and Fang.

"Nothing much babe," Ryan said confidently. Babe. _BABE?!_ Seriously? Are you that retarded? And judging from the way he was trying to puff out his chest to look...dare I say manlier? I would say yes he is a retard.** (A/N- Not insulting retarded people here or anything. Please don't take it the wrong way. In no way would I ever insult you guys!)**

Yep, cue the chirping crickets.

"Did I mention for every awkward silence a gay baby is born?"

Iggy burst out laughing. "Ah, same old Max I see."

"Well excu-use me if that was the first thing that popped into my head!"

"And I also see your eating habits haven't changed much."

I, being the smart person that I am, didn't have a sassy comeback so I simply did the natural thing. I stuck my tongue out at him and whacked him upside the head.

"OW! What was that for?"

"For being you Iggy, for being you."

"Oh but Maxie-pad I thought we were friends! Why are you so cold to me these days?" Iggy was feigning hurt.

"Really Iggy, REALLY? Do you REALLY want me to answer that question?" If looks could kill the look I was sending Iggy right now should have torn him to ribbons.

Iggy's eyes widened when he realized what he had really just asked me and the meaning to my answer. Which also reminds me, I've got to work out his punishment with Anna...hmmm...

From where I was sitting I could see Nudge making frantic hand movements at me and the rest of the girls holding her down. If I know her, she's trying to tell me to speed up the process. You want speed Nudge? You got it!

"So Ryan...I was wondering if um...if...y-you would...ya know, wanna hang out w-with me sometime?" If you can't tell, I'm obviously ACTING shy. Maximum Martinez nervous? Pfft. Never.

Now it was everyone's turn at the table to widen there eyes. Of all the years I had been in college no guy had ever managed to "land the great Maximum Martinez" so this was definitely a first them.

Ryan quickly recovered from his shock and answered. "Sure. Pick you up at 6 tomorrow?"

"That'd be great!" I forcibly flashed Ryan my cutest smile. "I gotta go now. My friends are waiting for me. Bye!"

And with that I fled. I could feel Fang literally burning to holes into the back of my head. Good. I got his attention. Exactly what I was going for. And I just realized. I was so busy with the plan that I forgot to eat! Wow. Did you ever think there was ever gonna be a day where I would forget to eat? Yea me neither.

I met up with the girls and could see Nudge just practically bouncing off the walls.

"Mission complete for the day girls."

"Great, do you know where you guys are going for your date yet?" Angel inquired.

"Nope, but I have a feeling we'll find out soon enough."

Fang POV

No no NO! _She cannot be serious!_ How can she like that douche bag? I mean he checks his reflection every 5 minutes in the mirror! Ok that is it! I am calling Iggy and Gazzy for an official meeting code GT a.k.a. Girl Trouble. Ok I admit it. I am Fang Ride, am becoming a girl. Do you SEE what Max does to me?

I knew I shouldn't have gone to that stupid party. If I weren't so drunk off the booze I would've paid more attention to the missing 'spark' when I accidently made out with Maya. And seriously? Max couldn't have come before I was drunk or after the kiss but right DURING?! I swear the world just wants to screw me over these days.

Oh and that chick Maya? *hang on getting my black girl voice on* That chick be CRAZY! ...See this is the downside of watching Shanaynay videos with Iggy...But anyways it turned out that she got plastic surgery just to look like Max. Why? Because _I_ liked Max. I've got to say I'm flattered and all but that is just plain creepy and obsessive and creepy! Oh man I am really damaging my man points with what I'm saying aren't I?

Ok I'm gonna stop rambling now and preserve my dignity...or rather what's left of it. But bottom line?

I, Fang Ride, am not losing the love of my life to some reflection checker tiddly wink!...That is all.

And there goes my man points...

**A/N- I know Iknow! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while! I'm a horrible person. Anyways I was having trouble with the dialogue a bit. Idk. Is it just me or is this chapter missing something? Honestly in my opinion I think this is my worst chapter yet...except for Fang's POV, I thought that was good. Any advice? See ya next update! (:**

**~ Annybanany**


	6. The Igster's Punishment

**A/N: Hey guys! Honestly what can I say? Currently high off of Monster with my bestfriend because she's over for a sleep over and convinced me to play the 'Jenna Marbles drinking game'...Google it. She's currently making...troll faces...Yep. She's hear to "help" me write this chapter. And when I say help I mean she's just sitting here draping herself in my fuzzy blanket pretending to be the Grudge. Yep thanks, love you too bestie... Enjoy (:  
**

Iggy POV

The beast slowly inched towards me with the dreaded weapons. _Makeup brushes!_

"This won't hurt a bit," she sneered. The corners of her lips shifting upwards into a devious smile, turning her into the Cheshire cat.

"Oh really? I am willing to bet my precious jewels on that..."

"Well bet or not, WE," she gestured to the man-ladies around her, " have you tied to a chair now don't we Igster?"

She blinked innocently at me trying to win me over with her looks. Usually this would've worked and probably led to an entire make-out session, but no siree, NOT today. Today, my dear sweet angel, Anna, had finally revealed her true man-lady self. And let me tell you...that was not what I was hoping to see when she lured me over to Nudge's house and into her room. I should've known something was up when I entered Nudge's too sparkly and pink room.

What type of horrible scenario must I be in you ask? Well currently, I have been duct taped to a super duper pink and sparkly chair. Oh and did I mention the duct tape is pink zebra? Well now you know. The she-man beasts are none other than Nudge, Angel, Chrissy, Max, Cami, Elle, and last but not least my dear Anna, who is definitely not so dear to me today.

"Look man-lad- I mean girls, can't we talk this out? I mean, come on, we're all friends here right?"

"Your right Iggy. We are 'friends'", Max was making air quotes, "and friends give friends _makeovers_ to make them appear much more _feminine_."

"No, no Max that's not what I meant! I-"

"Iggy remember when you visited me in my dorm a couple of days ago and I promised you I would see to it that you would pay dearly for you mistake?"

"Y-yes?"

"Well, consider this your pay back. You must be thinking, 'Oi, no! My _Man Pride_! Max, how could you be so cruel?' Well I got news for you bub. I wasn't the one that thought up this plan. Your dear _Anna _did. And for good reasons to right Anna?"

"Why of course Max!" Anna's instantaneous reply made me want to cringe.

"Anna, Anna, oh Anna. Why? WHY? WHY?!" I admit, I _was_ being a little dramatic, but hey, I wouldn't be the Iggy everyone knew and loved if I wasn't dramatic.

"Iggy," The warm and loving looks in Anna's eyes had vanished. They were now replaced by a cold, hard glare. In fact, her eyes looked colder than Antarctica itself. _My aren't you poetic today Iggy? Your english teacher would be proud. Good on you, good on you._

"You deserve this after the trouble you caused. You should've let Fang do what he wanted. Instead, YOU forced Fang to come to a stupid party with spiked drinks, causing him to make out with Maya accidently, which in turn, caused Max and him to split up. If anything, this is hardly a cruel punishment. Don't you agree?"

I sagged my shoulders with defeat. Yes, it had been my fault. If it weren't for me, my best friend would be the happiest guy alive with he love of his life. I have never managed to live down the guilt caused by this.

Sure, Fang might've never verbally accused me, but I have enough self respect to know that it was my fault and it is only right that I feel guilty. That's it. No matter what, I _HAVE_ to get Max and Fang back together. Even if it's the last thing I do.

Then again I'm not even sure if I'll even live until that long. Considering the way the gir-I mean man-ladies are hungrilly staring from me, to Nudge's trunk full of makeup, and back. Pray for me, won't you?

"Ok, ok, I admit. It was my fault. And Max? You can't even _fathom_ how sorry I am right now. So I can't believe I'm saying this but go ahead, do your worst. I deserve it. Record it and put it on Youtube even, if that makes you feel any better. But why are you mad at Fang? It was my fault I dragged him to the party. And you can't really say it was his fault for getting drunk because he didn't know!"

"Iggy," Max was taking obvious deep breaths to calm herself down, "_Fang made out with Maya_. It wasn't a tiny peck, it wasn't just some kiss, _HE FLAT OUT MADE OUT WITH HER._ I don't care whether or not he was drunk, or even if he had a unicorn horn sticking out of his butt! He is mine and he is _NOT_ allowed to kiss anybody else's lips other than mine, be it a man's or woman's! And on our anniversary after I had spent all day picking out a gift to commemorate it too!Hopefully, he will never swing over to_ that side of the gate..._ If you can catch my drift, but anyways, can't you see how betrayed I felt?"

"I know Max but-

"I think I've heard enough Iggy. Nudge it looks like you're gonna have to duck tape his mouth too. Cami and Elle? Wash his face. Chrissy and Anna? Prime his eyes and face for the eyeshadow and foundation. Nuge and Angel? Have you got an idea of how you want to do his makeup yet?"

Both girls nodded solemnly.

"Alrighty then. Ladies let's get to work! While you guys are doing his makeup I will be video taping this and later on we will upload it to Youtube where the whole world will be able to see Iggy after his makeover doing the hula in a coconut bra and grass skirt! Mwuahahahahahaha!"

Woah Max has gotten seriously creeepy lately. She could be the future world dictator/ villain. She's even obsessively rubbing her hands and giving me the creepiest smile. I have really got to get her and Fang back together.

But wait a minute. Hold the phone. _HOLD THE PHONE, GIRLFRIEND._ _Coconut bra, grass skirt, and the hula?!_ Now see here, I agreed, reluctantly, to this makeover and to having it posted onto Youtube. NO ONE said anything about coconut bras, grass skirts, and hulas. Excuse me, but I will have you know, I refuse to shake my bon-bons for anyone. That's right people, not even Anna, the love of my life.

"But Max I remph tf famph mu buh-buhs fo anyun!"

"Excellent, Nudge now that we have his mouth duck taped let the actual makeover begin!" Max was clapping Nudge on the back looking as proud as ever.

If you're wondering what the last part of what I was saying was before I was attacked by Nudge's pink zebra duck tape, it was_, "I refuse to shake my bon-bons for anyone!"_ However, as you can see, my refusals were useless and over ruled.

_** 1 hour later**_

"Just some finishing touch-eess...Alright I'm finished Angel. Would you like to do the honors and rip off his duct tape so we can put on his lipstick and shape his cupid's bow?"

"Of course Nudge! I'm ready for anything! Alright Iggy on the count of three. One...Two..."

_Rip!_

"ANGEL! You said on the count of three! You just yanked off whatever little facial hair I had!"

"Did you really think I was serious? This _is _to punish you afterall."

"Cami, what color lipstick do you think would look good on him?"

"I don't really know Chrissy...Any ideas Elle?"

"Well I've been watching some videos from Youtube by Jen from frmheadtotoe and I found this really cool technique we can do. The k pop singers use it to make their lips look smaller. All you do is take some red lip tint and tint the center of his lips, then apply nude lipstick to the rest of his lips, and finally add some clear lipgloss." **(A/N: Seriously, check out that video guys!)**

"Ok Elle, since you know how to do it, here," Nudge handed her the lip brushes and lipsticks,"you do the honors. ZOMG Iggy you are gonna look GORGEOUS! Oh Elle, you should add the shimmery clear lip gloss I have! You, Iggy, are gonna look, like, totatlly fab! No one will even know you're a guy...except you incredibly flat chest might give you away. Might. Speaking of flat chests, you know who has one? Lissa! It turned out she got like a boob job. Gross right? But Max, after you left, I was out with the gang and she came by running in a sports bra and super short shorts to try and 'seduce' Fang. Only it had like the totally opposite effect! While she was running and shouting out 'Oh, Fangy-poo!', one of her fake boobs popped! It was hilarious! She got soaked and had like a uniboob after that! Ok I'm done ranting now. I just thought Max should know that."

While Nudge was ranting, Elle had already finished painting my cupid's bow or shaping my lips or whatever. Currently, I'm being allowed to check myself out in the mirror and see the man-ladies' handiwork. I have to say though. I look HAWT. Oh man, and Fang thought he had lost all his man points.

I just said hot as HAWT. Nudge is seriously rubbing off on me and that is _NOT_ good. Bad Iggy, bad. I did mention Max has been video taping this right?

"Ok mate, you can go and put on your grass skirt and coconut bra. Max said you can still keep the bottoms you have on now under the grass skirt cuz you know, I'm sure no one wants to see _that_," Chrissy seemed to be enjoying this WWAAAYYY to much for my taste.

"Oh really? I bet Anna can beg to differ," I retorted. And I was right. Anna was standing in the corner of the room blushing.

"Shut up and go change Iggy!" Anna chided.

"Alright fine." I sagged my shoulders and walked the walkway of shame to the bathroom. You're probably thinking, _What ever happened to fighting back, Iggy?_, Well let me tell you this. A guy eventually loses his rebellious spirit after he's been made over. I even know what shade of nude lipstick I'm wearing. Revlon's Matte Lipstick in Nude Attitude. Yep. I've officially stooped to a new low.

With a glum face and attitude I stepped out of the bathroom in my grass skirt and coconut bra...

Anna POV

"Iggy...you look AHAHAHAHAHAHHA...you look...s-so H-hawt! BAHaHahahahaha!"

By now I was both wheezing and crying from so much laughing. He looked HI-LARIOUS! I mean I love him and all but this was the chance of a lifetime. And he deserved it. The killer? Max was _still _video taping at this point!

"Ok Iggy, now come over here. I'm gonna do some contouring on your chest with bronzer to make you appear to have somewhat of a bit of cleavage," Elle explained.

"And which video off of Youtube did you learn this technique from _this_ time?" Chrissy asked skeptically.

" The all great and knowing JennaMarbles," Elle grinned cheekily at her.

Chrissy just rolled her eyes.

"There done. Whatcha think guys?"

"Wow, Elle. I didn't think that would actually work!" I exclaimed. It really looked like Iggy had cleavage -very shimmery cleavage, but cleavage all the same.

"Alright now Iggy. Now you have to go outside and do the hula down the sidewalk. While Max videotapes. Right Max?"

"Correct as always Angel. Now go Iggy, shoo! You can either walk out of this room with what little dignity and man pride you have left or I can kick your scrawny ass out."

"Nope. Thanks but no thanks. I can walk on my own." And with that Iggy trudged towards the door like a soldier who'd just lost the war along with all of his fighting spirit.

"I didn't know I _had_ any pride left in me," he muttered more to himself than anyone else.

_**Half an hour of Iggy's hula-ing down the side walk later...*_

You will never freaking believe this! We all basically left Nudge's house and followed Iggy all around town while he was hula-ing. People actually thought we were filming some kind of project or movie. Anyways, the MAIN MAIN point here was that...are you ready?...Iggy was hit on by some college guys! AHAHAHAHAHAH! Can you believe that? You should've seen the look on their faces when he told them I was his girlfriend.

They repsonded with, "So you're a lesbian? Damn that's a waste..."

A very indignant Iggy replied, "Idiot! I'm. A. Dude!" and then pulled down his coconut bra to flash them off, "Why the hell would you think that I would wear cargo pants underneath this grass skirt?!"** (A/N: His cargo pants are only to his knee...in case you were wondering.)**

And with that Iggy left them stuttering apologies, flabbergasted, and muttering, "_Is that why her -I mean his- legs were so hairy?"_

Currently Max just posted the video the moment we got back, so like half an hour ago. And we already have 1 million hits! Oh Iggy better thank us when he becomes a Youtube celebrity.

Max POV

I'd just gotten back to the sorority house after an eventful day with Iggy and rest of the girls and posting his video on my Youtube account. Yes I made an account just for this. Anyways, the moment I stepped through the door I was bombarded with questions from Lina and all the girls.

Needless to say, by the end of the story they were all on the floor crying from laughing so much. And of course, they went on Youtube to check out the video. Resulting in our 1 million views rising even higher. I can't wait to check on it in the morning to see how many more viewers viewed it.

Satisfied, I told them all I was really tired from a long day. They understood and I went upstairs to shower and go to sleep. The makeover actually hadn't taken that long. We started at like 8 in the morning and by 10 Iggy was busy hula-ing around town. So it's like 12 right now. I spent 15 minutes at Nudge's house warfing down my lunch in case you were wondering.

After I got out of the nice shower I felt so refreshed. Even though it was just a tiny -well in Iggy's case it was pretty drastic- makeover, I felt drained. It felt good to give Iggy his much deserved punishment for causing me so much pain. I know it's mean but it's true. Speaking of pain I still need to carry out the rest of my plan. I have a date with Ryan -eww- tomorrow. I know he said we would go today but I decided to reschedule to next week Saturday. Iggy's punishment came first. That's right. Who's got her priorities straightened out? That's right, THIS girl right here.

You probably wondering, "Ok so you're not going with Ryan. But today's also Tuesday. Aren't you supposed to be in school?" Oh contraire monfrare **(A/N: I'm pretty sure I spelled that wrong -.-)**, today is teacher workday. So it was perfect!

_"We are never ever ever, getting back together..." _My cellphone was ringing. It was Iggy on the phone.

"Hello?"

"Luke, I am your toilet bowl!"

"Iggy, I have caller ID. I _know _it's you. So..are you calling me to thank me for helping you become an internet sensation? No need my friend. All in a day's work."

"No...actually Max...I was calling to ask you if...I mean...Look I'm really sorry for what I did. And now that I've recieved my punishment in full will you please forgive me?"

"Oh. Of course Iggy. I now officially forgive you and declare you sin-free!"

"Great! But um one more thing..."

"Yes?"

"Please forgive Fang. He's so lost without you. He misses you, I can tell. Even when he's trying to keep up his stupid facade of being an emotionless brick wall. Nowadays, he always gets this sad, nostalgic look in his eyes. I think he's reminiscing all the good times you guys had together. Please. Forgive him Max."

"Iggy I don't want to talk about this right now...I..I gotta go. I'm really tired. I'll see ya tomorrow in school. Bye Igs."

"Bye Max..."

And with that my wonderful mood had been dampened. I seriously don't want to deal with this right now. I'm too tired. I'm going to sleep.

Author POV

And with that, Max tiredly crashed into bed...Unknowingly though, two tears had escaped, one from each eye, and were slowly rolling down her cheeks.

You know, sorta like those cliche crying scenes in movies where the movie star still looks goregous from crying and her makeup is all still there? Yeah. Oh Max, Maxie, Maxie, Maxie, if only you knew the plans I had for you. Actually, how could you? _I _dont even know my plans yet. HA.

Oh well, sweet dreams Max...until next time...

**A/N: Eh, eh? What'd you think? Since I worked on it everyday after school, it should be quite lengthy. Anyways. Highschool just started for me and I'm a freshman. It's been a tiring week. Waking up at 5:45 every freaking morning. On the bright side, I get to go home at like 1:30 so it make sup for it. Since I have time now, I'm trying to work on writing every day so I can update quality stuff sooner ^^. Hope you guys enjoyed!**

**R&R...**

**~Anny**

**P.S. Do me a favor? This was a long chapter...at least for me. So if you catch any spelling errors, errors in spacing, punctuation errors, or if I type the wrong word in the wrong place, please make note of it and notify me whether in a PM or review. I know I hate it when I read stories and there are mistakes. So help me out please? Your support means A TON! :D**


	7. I Have A Good Explanation For This!

**A/N: Hey guys! I know, I know. I hate reading A/N's just as much as the next person. Please don't kill me for this because it was essential. As you know, I just started highschool. Yes…I'm freshman meat. No, I haven't been picked on or looked down upon because of how short and tiny I am. In fact, during P.E. I even get on the court to play basketball with all them huge black guys. It's hilarious how they're afraid to hurt me though since I'm such a tiny girl. Total advantage here! It's like an invitation for easy shots….Yes…I DO know how to shoot believe it or not. But anyways…it's been hectic for me lately. I wake up early, go to school, go straight to swim practice afterwards (I'm on the school swim team), come home at around 4-5 completely wiped, and then I have AP Human Geography homework plus something else if I'm unlucky. If you have taken that AP course then you will know that it is very vigorous and demanding with lots of material to process. I've been going to bed at 10/11 instead of 9 like I usually TRY to. Keyword: Try. I barely stay on my feet because I'm so exhausted. I am so so so so sorry for not updating lately even after I said I would try and update every week. I feel like such a bad person but please understand. However, we do have a teacher work day and an early release day coming up so I will be working on the story then. Alright…I think that pretty much sums it up! Until the next update guys! Keep reading. **

**P.S. **

**Oh, and speaking of reading…you should check out the book ****Matched**** by Ally Condie! I'm hooked! At the beginning, it seems pointless but as the story grows and develops you unknowingly develop with it! I don't usually say these things about books, but this one is an exception! So check it out in your free time^.^**

**~Anny **


	8. Ryan

**A/N: Today is coincidently also Saturday. If you read the story you will see why I'm saying that. I would also like to thank the following people:**

**Anna Ride **

**MusicIsMyLife14**

**DarkSnowButterfly**

**lemonadeice1**

**niwet**

**Skatzaa**

**and last but not least... betul!**

**Your reviews mean a lot to me! Especially when I look at my story stats to find that a lot of people have read it but never bothered to review. Your reviews are what keeps me going! **

**Oh and betul, Thanks for your review. It pretty much made my day when I read it. I was going to PM you a reply but I couldn't because well,... there's like no link to you name. The other reviewers' names are in blue and I can click on them and reply but yours is the only one in black. I have no idea why? Did you delete your account or something? Idk but I just wanted to say thank you! Even if you might never read this... :(**

**Ok, so I realized I while ago that I haven't had any disclaimers so far. And everytime, I'm just like, "Eh. I'll put a disclaimer in my next chapter." And because I'm just the awkward turtle that I am, I forget. EVERY. SINGLE. TIME. But not today my friends! Mwahahahahaha!**

**Disclaimer: I don't not own Maximum Ride. All credit goes to James Patterson. Also, I am only half owner of this story since I am finishing it for Anna Ride. **

**Does that cover everything? Ok. Well, enjoy! (:**

Max POV

Today's Saturday. So I'm pretty sure you know what that means. It's the day for my date with Ryan. Joy. Even though this was just to get back at Fang, the girls decided they still wanted to doll me up. Since you know, I NEED to wear more makeup. Nudge's words, not mine.

I won't bore you with the details of my outfit or how my makeup was. Point is, in the end they did a magnificent job as always. Yada-yada-yada, so on and so on, blah blah blah.

I sound very melancholic right now don't I? Well do you know what it's like to have to do something against your own will? Well, actually no one forced me to do this so its more like doing something _essential_ that you don't like. A good example is homework. You don't like it, but you still have to finish it one way or another because it's the only way you'll learn. Going on the date with Ryan is no different. It's essential to the plan but I don't like it.

I can't explain it, but all I know is it feels...wrong. I'm not afraid of hurting Ryan, pfft that guy could have ninja's chasing him with their pink fluffy poison darts sticking out of his ass and I wouldn't care. It just feels..._wrong._ I know I'm not making sense. Just be glad you haven't had to put up with me for the last two weeks. Once I really thought about my date with Ryan I became super depressed. I radiated emo-ness everywhere.

Have you ever seen those animes where the character is ashamed or sad or depressed? You know, with their heads bent down, and those dark funny looking squiggly lines above their head? Yep. I'm that depressed.

I sorta feel bad for the girls. They've been putting up with me and not saying a single word. And I'm not always just gloomy either. On a good day I'm just gloomy and emo but on a bad day, I snap at just about everyone I see. No, I don't cut myself... Doh! You guys know what I mean when I say emo! -_-

Ryan got here on the dot and off I went with him to our "wonderful" date. It was pretty obvious that he was trying to make conversation in the car.

"So Max, where do you want to go?" Ha, I'm surprised you even remembered my name douche bag. Considering the fact that last time, all you called me was, and I quote, "Babe".

"I really don't care. Wherever you want to, I guess."

"You're not too happy about going on a date with me, are you? Are you thinking this is some huge-ass mistake? Max if you want, I can turn around and just drop you back off at your sorority house."

Ok. THAT was unexpected. I sort of feel guilty now...Who knew he was so sweet? I was honestly expecting a lot more unicorn-horn- stuck-up-his-butt-ass-holiness since he was related to Dylan, but instead, I got this super sweet softie of a guy._ *Cue chorus of "Awwws" in my head*_ The chick that manages to reel this guy in is going to be in for a treat. NO, not THAT kind of treat. Sheesh. Can't a girl say something normal these days without it being turned into some kind of sex innuendo?!

"No, Ryan, it's really ok! I promise. I'm just not feeling to good today. That's all."

I know, stupidest excuse ever right? But cut me some slack! I can't come up with a good excuse off the top of my head without warning!

"Oh, really now?" He cocked an eyebrow at me," because I've been noticing your behavior all week and it really seemed like you were becoming more and more depressed everytime you saw me. Did I mention you immediately walked off in the other direction everytime you saw me?"

"Bro, just shut up and drive me to where you want to go before I slap you so hard that that unicorn horn becomes unlodged from your butt!"

"Um...WHAT?!"

"Oh, never mind," sometimes, I forget people don't know what's going on inside my head. Praise the Lord for that! "just drive Ryan."

"Ok...In that case I already picked out the perfect place for us."

_*half an hour later*_

Ryan POV

We finally reached the destination I had picked out for us tonight. Max, of course, had fallen asleep during the car ride. She really was beautiful. Asleep or awake. Fang was such a dip shit to let her go. But now she's all mine. ALL mine...MWHAHAHAHAHAHAH!

Just kidding folks. I really don't like Max that way. I said yes to going on a date with her for my own reasons. Relax, I won't hurt her, people. Calm what little titties you have...or in some extreme cases man boobs... out there. You'll see why in a little bit.

But now...how to wake her up without her socking me in the face...

"Max, wake up! We're here...Max? MAX! _*whisper in her ear*_ "Max, if I were you, I would wake up. The chocolate chip apocalypse is coming and the world needs you help..."

Wait for it...5...4...3...2...1...

"WHAT?! MY DREAM IS COMING TRUE! SUPER MAX TO THE RESCUE!" **(A/N: I came up with that off the top of my head just now...I can't believe it actually rhymed...)**

Of course this is typical. I couldn't help but grin at her. She noticed my grin.

"What, you got a problem with my dreams, bub?" she demanded.

"No ma'am. Dreaming about the world coming to an end because of the chocolate chip cookie apocalypse, and accepting the fact that you will have to become a fat twinkie for the sake of the world and eat them all before they can kill and mutilate the humans is perfectly normal," I answered obediently.

"That's what I thought."

And with that, she stepped out of the car.

Max POV

I admit, I was trying to get out of the car as fast as I could. It was sort of mortifying that I would wake up shouting that.

But I wasn't dreaming about cookies...I was dreaming about Fang and all of our times together. Fang holding me, Fang kissing me, Fang running after me, so on and so on. I'm sorta glad I woke up screaming about cookies instead of screaming out, "I love you, FANG!" like some crazed fan girl.

Suddenly, a shrill whistle pierced the air. I whirled around with my heart pounding at 1230984379582 beats per minute in my chest only to find that it was Ryan. "What?" I asked agitatedly.

"Max, it's this way."

"Oh." I could feel the heat rising to my cheeks.

When we got there it was...breathtaking. I forgot to mention it, but when I stepped out of the car I found that we were in the middle of the forest. Ryan had taken us to a secluded place and found a beautiful, fairy tale- like clearing. We were at the top of a small hill that had just a single oak tree at the top. At the bottom, of this small hill, was a serene pond, complete with adorable ducklings swimming around in a line following their mother. The grass was green and lush with random pops of color from all of the wild flowers. And finally, the beautiful sunset only helped to enhance all of the vibrant colors in the clearing. Crickets were starting to chirp as it got darker and darker.

I walked up to the oak tree with Ryan to find that there was a picnic blanket set up complete with a mouth watering meal laid on top. In short, it was any girl's dream date.

Ryan took off his shoes, "Shall we?"

"We shall", I answered and took of my- no Nudg'es designer heels. Which I was glad to be rid of since they were butchering my feet.

After we finished devouring our meals like the beasts that we both were, we just sat there and talked.

"I figured we wouldn't need candles because with both of our appetites, we could finish all of this food before the sun went down. And plus, having candles in the middle of a forest full of wood isn't exactly the brightest idea. What did you think Max?"

"I-I love it. It's gorgeous here Ryan, it really is. And the meal was superb." Yes, people, Maximum Martinez can be polite and has quite the _**extensive**_ vocabulary. See what I did there?

" I was hoping you would say that. This is where I usually go when I need to think. Or if I need inspiration for some kind of school-related project. I thought I would be nice to share with you."

And with that, my perfect evening was ruined. It wasn't because Ryan said anything wrong. It was just...I used to think this guy was such a douche bag who only cared about his reflection. But after only one evening with him I could tell it was all a charade. He was thoughtful, caring, smart, and had an amazing sense of humor. I would feel so bad if it was me who broke his spirit. That's it. I have to tell him the truth. Everything.

"Ryan, I have something to confess."

"Max, so do I," he whispered. Within the amount of time that I had spent previously thinking, Ryan had managed to inch closer and closer. Now we were only a breath apart.

_Oh no, oh no no no no NO. I can't let him kiss me. It can't happen like this!_ But it was too late. I was trapped in his eyes. The light from the sunset allowed me to see the true colors of his eyes, which to be honest, I never really cared enough to notice before. Now that I looked they were beautiful. They were hazel with flecks of black in them. Just the opposite of Fang's who had black, obsidian eyes with golden flecks in them.

"Ryan, I-"

"Ssshhh Max," he cooed, "I want you to listen to what I have to say first." And just like that I was paralyzed. It would all be over the moment his lips touched mine. However, at the last second, he veered a bit to my right so that his lips were right next to my ear. And with that, he whispered the three words that would turn my life upside down...

**A/N: I know, I know. I'm so evil for leaving such a cliff hanger but I had to do it. I don't have much time to write and think of good plots so this cliff hanger was good because I will have something to build off of for the next chapter. ^^ I did keep my promise of writing as soon as I could though so don't complain. I will hopefully be updating a new chapter during the teacher work day which is on Monday. In the mean time...why don't you guys leave a review of what you think those four words might have been? Can't wait to see what you guys come up with. That is if you even review at all. SO REVIEW MY PEEPS! Bye for now ;)**

**~Anny**


	9. The Date

**A/N: So the truth is, I really did start this chapter the day after I posted Chappie 8. So basically I started on Sunday...I think. In truth, my schedule just kept interferring with writing this chapter so this entire week I have been just typing up bits and pieces of it when I can. I apologize if the story seems under developed or fragmented in anyway. So without further ado, I present you with this FINISHED chapter 9. Enjoy! Oh, and REVIEW.**

Max POV

"Max, I'm gay."

"WHAT?!" And with that my perfect evening really and truly went down hill-literally.

Boys, here's a valuable lesson in life. If you ever and I mean EVER decide you have bad news to tell your girlfriend, don't ever ever ever EVER, not in a million years, take her on a date with an uneven surface area. Take her to some fancy restaurant or a sophisticated place where she might actually think twice before going ape-shit on you. Well, unless I'm your girlfriend then you're just better off announcing the bad news to me from the world's biggest megaphone, from another continent. I know that sounds strange, but gimme a minute to explain and you'll see just how wise this piece of advice actually is.

So keep in mind that were on the top of a hill ok? Come on people, visualize with me here! Alright, so as Ryan was leaning in to kiss me, I had unconsciously grabbed one of Nudge's designer heels in my right hand. Now why would I be grabbing something sharp and pointy like that when I was about to be kissed? Beats me, but my guess is that my involuntary reactions would've probably kicked in, without my realization, and I would've given Ryan a wonderful concussion if he _had_ actually kissed me. Lucky boy, that one.

Anyways, when he announced to me that he-uh-had jumped over to _THAT_ side of the fence I was flabbergasted, befuzzled, shocked, what ever word you would prefer to use, but the point was I was shocked beyond reasoning. Not...that...I had any resoning to begin with.

But he really did kinda drop the bomb there. So naturally, I kinda jerked away from him forgetting that I was at the top of a hill. If only he was whispering in my left ear, then I would've jerked towards the tree which was on my right. But nn-ooo-ooo. Mr. Ryan the bomb dispenser just _had _to whisper it in my right ear. As a result I jerked to my left, _away from him,_ and kinda tumbled down to my death.

Ha. Just kidding. I really am getting over dramatic and scatter minded these days. Whew. What really happened was, yes, I really did fall down the hill. As I started...rolling (yeah, thats a good word. Sounds more..gracefull then falling) down the hill, Ryan tried to heroically save me. He reached towards my right hand** (A/N: Yes people, I realize you must be getting tired of reading about rights and lefts. Well how do you think I feel? I'm the one typing it! But in my opinion I think it does help you to get an accurate depiction of what this scene must've looked like.)** but instead, caught the designer heel that I was holding.

And this is where a beautiful pair of heels come to a tragic end. He was holding onto the pointy stilleto part while I was barely hanging on to the straps. Now if you do your math, (I added that phrase for more affect, seriously you math geeks out there? PUT THE CALCULATORS BACK INTO YOUR POCKETS.) you would automatically know that those straps are not gonna hold a 100 pound girl -at least that's how much I think I weigh. Hm, it's probably closer to 130 though- with the force of gravity working against her. So of course the straps well...snapped. And Iwent tumbling down the hill.

Now I don't know what kind of a view Ryan got of me from up there since I was tumbling down the hill in a dress, but I am seriously hoping he didn't get that great of a sneak preview. Now THAT could be some serious black mail material.

So you know those cartoon scenes where the character falls in a pond and comes up with a lilypad on the top of their head? Well, I perfectly fit that description. And as I rose out of the water, I looked up at the hill where I _was_ sitting earlier to find Ryan perched up in the oak tree, howling with laughter. He was bent over from laughing so hard that I could even see the tear trails on his cheeks from where I was.

See, THIS is why you don't take a girl on a date at the top of the hill or some uneven surface and just drop the bomb on her like that. Know why? Things could get ugly. Like, Lissa ugly. Lugly. Ha, I made a funny.

So gathering as much dignity as I could muster, I marched up the hill, furious.

"Oh, Max, y-you...pffftttt...you should've s-seen the look ..ffffttt ahahahahah...on your face!" was all he could muster to say before he went into another round of histerics.

"Oh, you think this is funny do you? Well then looks like I'll just have to go and drag you out of that tree and send you tumbling down into that wonderful pond down there that tastes like algae," I growled.

"Oh, and you know what they say Ryan, sharing is caring," I decided to add.

"No no no, it's ok Max, really. I thank you for your generous offer but sadly, I must digress," he said with a charming smile. That boy was mocking me. I just tumbled down a hill and fell into an algae infested pond all because he just randomly announced that he was gay and he has the nerve to mock me?!

"Well then you better get your scrawny white ass down here and explain yourself!"

By now he knew I was getting serious so without any more of his antics, he nimbly hopped down from the tree.** (A/N: I feel seriously nerdy using all these adj.'s -_-)**

"Ok, so let me clear some stuff up. First off, despite my announcement, I am NOT and will never BE gay." By now I had steam coming out of my ears.

"Before you pounce, let me finish. I only said that because I thought your reaction would be freaking hilarious. And clearly," he gave me a glance over, "I was right."

I could tell from the twinkle in his eyes that he was supressing another round of laughter.

"Second, Max, I know what your plan is. Or at least, I have a rough idea of it. You and Fang are exes and you're now using me as a date to get back at him and make him jealous. However, I know for a fact that you had a history with Dylan. I didn't figure out that part on my own. He just randomly sat me down and decided to give me the his _oh-so-exciting_ life story. Stuck up snob that one. I don't even know _how_ I'm related to him. So basically, you're using me to get back at the _both_ of them."

Talk about busted...maybe I can still deny it? "Um, I-I don't know what you're talk-"

"Max, don't even TRY to deny it. I KNOW what type of a person you are. You don't usually go for the , hm how do I put it, "jocky popular" guys, right? I may not act like it, but I'm honestly to obeservative for my own good at times. I choose not to talk much and act like I check myself out in my personal mirror that I seem to carry around 24/7 for two reasons: one, when people talk to me it distracts me from my observations and two, I use to mirror to actually look behind me at times. Call me weird but you never know when someone will pop up behind you with the intent to murder. Yes, I'm paranoid like that. Deal. With. It. Gurlll."

Okkkaaayyy...I'm a bit weirded out right now. Man, this guy claims that he doesn't talk but get him started and he's just like Nudge!...mixed in with a little bit of Iggy's gay persona...

"Oh, and did you really think I haven't even noticed ONCE that Fang's been giving me the stink eye these entire two weeks? I didn't need a mirror to see _that._ I could practically _feel_ him piercing two holes in the back of my head with his glare, or possibly imaginitvely stabbing me in the back with a knife? Oh, or maybe with a fang! Yeah, you know? Cuz he's FANG? Get it? Eh? Eh?" he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at me. I really and truly question how this guy is related to Dylan because he would fit in perfectly with Iggy...too perfectly if I might add...

"You know Ryan, on second thought, maybe you _are _gay," I sighed. I felt seriously tired all of a sudden. Now that he knows my plan, is he going to expose me? Wait a minute...

"So Ryan, what's _your_ ulterior motive? And don't even TRY denying the way I did. You know my plan...almost too well, but if you knew this from the start, then why did you say yes when I asked you out? You could have just as easily exposed me then. In fact, during these two weeks you could've exposed me anytime you pleased! So that proves one thing, you need something from me or better yet, you need my help. So what is it that you need Ryan?" Now it was my turn to...wiggle my eyebrows. Awe man, Igs is really rubbing off on me...

"Wow, you could be a detective Max!" Ryan exclaimed.

"Nice try buddy, but you're not changing the subject that easily."

"Dammit you're good. FINE. The reason that I agreed to "date" you was because I figured that since you were using me, it would be fine if I used you back. Well, I guess now the only option I have is to ask you for help. Dating you was basically the only choice I had if I wanted to approach you and come back alive. I'm seriously shy when it comes to talking to girls that I like. I stutter, lose track of my thoughts, and basically make a complete fool out of myself.

"And how does this tie in to you needing my help?" I question.

" See...I sort of...have this crush on Cami..."

Oh...I see, I see...

"Say no more. But before I help you, _if_ I decide to help you that is, got _anymore_ unexpected bombs you'd like to drop on me, Mr. Terrorist sir? You seem to have an endless amount of amo today," I sneered. Sheesh, this guy doesn't realize I can only take so much in one day...

Ryan pretended to pat himself down, "Yep, we're all clear. No more unexpected bombs. Promise."

"Alright, I'll help you win Cami over if you help me get back at Fang," I said.

"Ha, fine with me."

Alright, I admit. I feel sort of guilty. It feels like I'm trading in Cami just for some revenge on Fang. Then again, this is Ryan. Now that I know his true colors I think he and Cami would make a cute couple. And Cami's always complaining about how she can't ever find a guy to her liking these days. I think Ryan fits perfectly for this. The following are Cami's requirements:

Good looking. Check.

Doesn't care about "swag". Check.

Makes her laugh...or in Ryan's case _will _make her laugh. Check...I think...I can't help it but I really don't want to count my chickens before they hatch. Know what I mean?

Taller than her. Check.

Intelligent. Check.

It's final. He's. Perfect. At least for her anyways. Dang, this match making stuff is fun! Now I see why Nudge and Angel are always so in to it! Ok, well I think I've used up enough brain capacity for today. I'm really sleepy all of a sudden. I wanna go home.

"Ok, we can start plan Cami's Lover tomorrow. Yes, that's the official name of the plan. No, I will not make any exceptions to changing it. Got it? Good. Now, let's pack this up, get back to your car, and go home."

It took us about 3 minutes to pack up and 10 to get back to the car. I tiredly threw the picnic basket into the back of the car and got into the shot gun seat. Ryan slid in next to me momentarily.

At this point, my eyelids were drooping close and I could barely think straight because I was so sleepy. When he started the car it made a funny sound and just wouldn't turn on. _Why won't it turn on?_ I need to get home you know. My bed is going to wonder where I've been and I really don't want to mess up my relationship with my bed. It's been going so well. Yes people my bed, Wen, and I are in a relationship. Get over it.

"Uh oh, Max?" Ryan said.

"Yes?"

"Um, I'm outta gas."

"Good, then you won't stink up the car and I won't have to roll down the window." Ha, I'm such a smart alec.

"No, Max wake up! I meant the car is out of gas. AS IN FUEL."

Now _that_ woke me up quick.

"WHAT?!" I screeched.

"Relax, there's a gas station that's two miles down the road from here. You wait here while I walk there and get some gas."

"Ryan, you are trippin' if you think I'm gonna let you leave me alone, in the dark, in this forest." Yes, Maximum Martinez does not like getting left in the dark. Especially in the forest. It really brings back bad memories you know? But that's another story for another time.

"Fine then, we can walk there together."

"No. In case you forgot, YOU broke my heels and there is no way on God's green Earth that I am walking two miles in these things that were obviously designed to butcher my feet. Oh and by the way...You're explaining to Nudge what happened her _favorite pair of designer heels._ Don't worry, if you don't make it out alive, I will make sure to tell Cami you loved her."

"Ugh, whatever," he sighed, exhasperated, "Ok, then, what do you propose we do to get home then?"

"Isn't it obvious? We push the car there!" I exclaimed.

"Max, I really don't think that's gonna happen."

"Of course it will! We're both strong. If we both push we'll get there in no time."

"Fine."

Ryan got out of the car while I slid into the driver's seat. He banged on my window.

"Maximum Martinez, you do realize that to push a car, you have to get out of it right?"

"Of course, Ryan dear! I may have blonde hair but I'm not a bimbo! However, I just realized something. The ground is covered in tree roots and if we both push without someone steering, the wheels will eventually turn on their own, steering the car in the wrong direction, and possibly crash into a tree. Plus, now that there's no fuel, we can't put your car into reverse or anything. You wouldn't want your precious baby to crash now would you?" I batted my eyelashes, gave him a sickeningly sweet smile, and patted his _baby_. Oh, you thought I was talking about me? No, I was talking about his car. Patting my self is a bit stange don't you think?

You know, I really don't get why guys are so possesive of their cars. Fang was the same way. And I will never understand it.

He attempted to open the car door to drag me out but it was too bad for him that I saw that move coming. So, being the _non-_bimbo that I am, I pressed the button that locked all the car doors.

"Dammit Max!" he shouted and then pounded his fist against the car window.

"If you don't get your ass out here I refuse to push this car anywhere."

"Oh, trying to blackmail me now are ya? That's not exactly the smartest thing, considering that I have the upper hand here. Fine don't push the car I'll just sleep in here all nice and cozy while you stay out there and sleep," to prove my point I randomly opened one of his compartments praying to Buddha he had a blanket. And he did! Victory! " But who knows what's be out there that might suddenly decide to want a midnight snack?" And because I'm a boss, I pressed the button that lowered the seat into a laying down position and slowly sank out of Ryan's sight.

After 15 minutes of sulking in his little emo corner, Ryan finally gave in and started pushing.

"Max I really hate you right now you know that?" he grunted.

"Oh, Ryan, Ryan, Ryan, Ryan. So young and naiive. Did you really think I would let you go unpunished for making me fall into the pond? You should know by now. Maximum Martinez _always_ gets her revenge."

And with that we slowly rode into the night...or at least I rode. Ryan pushed.

_*2 hours later*_

Ryan POV

So _*gasp gasp gasp* _fucking tired. I can't_ *gasp gasp gasp* _ belived she made me push the car with her _*gasp gasp gasp*_ in it all the way here. And to top _*gasp gasp gasp*_ it off she was screaming out "Mush, Ryan, mush!" Like I was a dog! _*Gasp gasp*_ I guess it's worth it though because now I can finally attempt to talk to my crush! _*fan girl scream*_

**A/N: And scene! How did you guys like it? I liked the car scene the best ^^ So I guess I'm done for a while. I honestly don't know when I will update next because with my crazy schedule, I don't want to make any promises. So R&R. OH! AAAANNNDD.. I just put up my first poll on my profile! It's about the book Nevermore. So please check it out. Vote honestly. I won't like scream at you and hurl a freaking torpedo at you head because your opinion was different than mine. ;)****So if you love me then R&R and then go check out the poll. Or you can just do one. That's fine too. See ya next time guys! **

**~Anny**

**P.S. Maybe after you're done voting you can go and check out my rant on the book ;) Haha**


	10. Hurt arm :'

**A/N: Hey guys…I have some bad news….So yesterday we had a fundraising car wash for my highschool's swim team, and as you guys know I'm on the team (: so obviously I went and washed cars for 3 hours straight. Definitely not how I pictured spendin' my Saturday, but it was pretty fun smacking ppl with the soap filled sponges. Afterwards there was an after party for us as a reward for washing the cars. The party itself was a blast. The part where we went tubing and our float literally flew into the air and flung me and my 3 teamates in different directions? Oh it was a blast alright -_- Anyways…I was the only one STILL on the float when it nose dived into the water. I didn't let go in time so when I crashed into the water it twisted my left arm somehow. So now it's either sprained REALLY REALLY REEEAAALLLYYY badly or it's broken, cracked, or fractured some way or another. I have to keep it in the position that people with casts on their arm have to keep it in. I even get to wear a sexy ass arm sling for school tomorrow! Oh the joy….I can't even turn my arm over to type this. So right now I'm typing with just my right hand and it is taking FOREVER! I can still move my wrist and fingers but if I move my arm it really hurts. I don't think I will be updating for a while, but knowing me I will attempt to still type up the story. Obviously, it will take a lot longer since I'm chicken pecking the keyboard. Please be patient with me! So yeah…well, that's it for now guys. See you guys later!**

**~Anny**


End file.
